Gingerdead Man 2: Passion of the Crust
The Gingerdead Man 2: Passion of the Crust is a 2008 horror-comedy film written and directed by Silvia St. Croix. The film is a sequel to the 2005 release of The Gingerdead Man. Plot Kelvin Cheatum (K-von Moezzi) is trying to save his father's studio from bankruptcy by producing worthy heirs to his father's slate of classic low-budget cult films. Cheatum Studio's current productions include Hamburger Time Traveler Detective, Space Spankers 2015, and the ninth entry of his father's famous killer puppet franchise Tiny Terrors; however, things aren't going as planned: the cast and crew members are losing patience with the long hours, lack of pay, terrible scripts, and Kelvin's over reliance on good will towards his father. A blogger who goes by the name of "Demon Warrior 13" is organizing effective boycotts of their films. A puppet exploding during a shot has brought matters to a head and an open brawl has broken out on the set. In the ensuing chaos, Tommy Hines (Joseph Porter), using a wheelchair and battling a terminal illness, arrives from The Rainbow's End Foundation with his case worker Heather Crocker (Kelsey Sanders). His final wish before he dies is to tour the studio and see the star puppets from the Tiny Terrors franchise. Meanwhile, Polly Bonderhoof (Michelle Bauer) attempts to restore order with a box of baked goods from her sister in Waco, Texas, which includes the Gingerdead Man (voiced by John Vulich). He slips out of the pastry box and locates a spell book in the prop room, which includes a transmigration spell to transfer his soul out of his stale form and into a human body. The spell calls for blood from five victims placed in a pentagram, and then the sacrifice of one more victim, who must be a virgin. The Gingerdead Man kills four people in various gruesome ways, but is driven off by Kelvin and Heather as he cuts the hand off of a crew member. Kelvin orders the studio evacuated and sets off with Heather to confront the cookie, which goes badly when it seizes control of a prop robot which has functional disintegrating lasers, which disintegrates one of the crew members. Tommy cuts the robot's power cord with an ax and it topples over, momentarily trapping the Gingerdead Man beneath it. Tommy reveals himself to be "Demon Warrior 13," who has faked his illness in order to gain access to the studio and blow it up as revenge for the studio non-responsiveness to the scripts he has submitted. Kelvin offers a three picture deal while Heather sneaks up behind Tommy and attempts to bludgeon him. The assault fails and Kelvin is knocked unconscious. Kelvin wakes, chained next to Heather on an altar on the Tiny Terrors set. Tommy is reading an incantation from the spell book, but the Gingerdead Man fatally stabs Tommy from behind, making him the sixth (and virginal) victim for the Transmigration. Since the Gingerdead Man isn't for sure if the guy with the cut off hand is dead or not, he's gonna use Kelvin's body as his new host. However, the Gingerdead Man has made an error. He was supposed to have five drops of blood on the five points of the pentagram. The final sixth victim is not supposed to bleed on the pentagram. Tommy, however, bleeds on the pentagram, instead invoking the spell for bringing dolls to life. The dolls from the set of Tiny Terrors animate themselves. The dolls then attack the Gingerdead Man, hold him down while one of them gets a cross, drag him to the cross, and crucify him (complete with crown of thorns,) before burning him on the cross. One of the actors from the movie, Sir Ian Cavanaugh (Jacob Witkin), bursts in and shoots all of the puppets with an AK-47. Some time later, Kelvin has married Heather and Tiny Terrors has won an award for Best Horror Hand Puppet Motion Picture, while a hobo (Adam Green), digging for food in a dumpster, comes across the burnt cookie. He takes a bite, and is possessed by the Gingerdead Man. Cast *K-von Moezzi as Kelvin Cheatum *Kelsey Sanders as Heather Crocker *Joseph Porter as Tommy Hines *Frank Nicotero as Marty Dradel-Brillstein-Schwartz *Jon Southwell as Jake Jackson *Jacob Witkin as Sir Ian Cavanaugh *Michelle Bauer as Polly bunderhoof *Bruce Dent as Ricki Johnson *Emily Button as Wendy Heinz *Parker Young as Cornelius Entemann *Vivian Waye as Zira Cinabonus *Bryce Wagoner as Tim Nestle *Johnnie Oberg Jr. as Butch Pillsbury *Kenneth J. Hall as Lord Astroth *Chi Chi Garcia as Cholo Wardrobe Lady *Nick Green as hungry-Man Grip *David Sivits as Muscle Angel *Ricardo Gil as Angry Elf *Julian Fries as Bitter Efx Guy *Travis Dixon as Major Nelson Newton *Junie Hoang as Ensign Del Rio *Nic Haas as Lt. Grant Ginger *Bryan Pisano as Dr. Lupas Callahan *Nicole Shilperoort as Nubile Untouched young Virgin *Nicolas Leiting as Killer Robot *JD Parsons as Bewildered Production Assistant *Sam Cain as Burned-Out Crew Member *Zach Wagoner as Flabbergasted Efx Guy *Holden Hume as Beaten Down crew member *Merideth Corrado as Roid-Rage Fueled Crew Member *James R. Rosenthal as Hungover Crew Member *Edgar Allan Poe as Scary Writer Dude *David DeCoteau as Himself *Greg Nicotero as Himself *John Vulich as Himself *Adam Green as Toothless McHomeless Tiny Terrors The "Tiny Terrors" are named for the released Puppet Master bobbleheads of each living puppet of André Toulon. * Treasure Chest – Pirate puppet * Hemherhiod – Monster puppet * Dob Goblin – Hobgoblin puppet * Perculator – Robot puppet * Shit-for-brains – Shit–Head Puppet * Haunted Dildo – Dildo Puppet Sequel On July 16, 2008, Charles Band announced that he would be making Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver, which he expected to be released in 2009. It was said to be about "the title fiend traveling back in time to the 1970s, where he murders the contestants in a roller-disco contest." William Butler, scriptwriter of the Gingerdead Man films, says, "There'll be more laughs and gore than the second one." The film was slated for a 2009 release, but filming was delayed until January 2010. Full Moon Entertainment announced on their YouTube page that the film is slated for a September 13, 2011 release, and other sites like CDUniverse have the same release date. The film was rumored to be shot in 3D, but the trailer released by Full Moon says nothing about the film in 3D. It was most likely a scrapped gimmick announced very early in production as an idea. Followed By Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:2008 films Category:Gingerdead Man Films